This invention pertains to the production of p-phenylene sulfide polymers.
In one of its more specific aspects this invention pertains to a method for producing p-phenylene sulfide polymers in a molecular weight range that can be successfully into useful films.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,129, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a method of producing polymers from polyhalo-substituted aromatics, alkali metal sulfides and polar organic compounds. Improvements on the polymeric product set forth in that patent are constantly being sought. One area of improvement that would be advantageous is the production of polymeric product is a molecular weight range that would be particularly useful in the production of films and in the production of a polymeric product that is easily separable from residual organic amide in the reaction effluent by filtration.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for producing a polymeric product in a molecular weight range that is particularly useful in the making of films. It is also an object of this invention to provide a method for producing p-phenylene sulfide polymers that are easily separated by filtration from residual organic amide in the reaction effluent.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.